Certain garments made for wearing in the out-of-doors while hunting require both resistance to insects and a camouflaged appearance. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,695,835 and 5,486,385. However, the existing material and the garments made from the material are expensive to manufacture and are sometimes lacking in resisting infiltration by all insects, or in creating an effective camouflage appearance.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved insect proof camouflaged material and garments made therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide a camouflaged material that is also highly resistive to insect penetration, and vice versa.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an insect-proof camouflaged material and garment made therefrom which is economic of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A camouflaged material for outdoor wear has an inside liner material with a fine mesh to prevent the passage of insects therethrough. An outside layer overlays the inside layer and is die-cut to have a plurality of leaf tabs cut therein with the leaf tabs having a substantially elliptical shape having a cut perimeter on opposite sides and a cut end therebetween, with an opposite end to the cut end forming a live hinge with respect to the outside layer, to permit the leaf tabs to deflect from the outside layer in a random fashion to create an outer appearance of random leaves on a growing plant.
The leaf tabs are arranged in rows and are arranged in alternate pairs in each row wherein the live hinges on two adjacent leaves are juxta-positioned with each other with the uncut ends of each pair of leaf tabs being juxta-positioned with the uncut ends of adjacent leaf tabs to form a continuous row of repeated pairs of such leaf tabs.